Htorsthenes: Avatar of Wrath
by ysqure3
Summary: can htorsthenes trust his faithful companion ardnas or is there more to this meeting than meets the eye?


Htorsthenes: Avatar of Wrath

Htorsthenes sat by the river washing his blade which was encrusted with the blood of the thousand impious bastard sons of Xael'thuria the Demon Goddess of Evil and Bile whom he had slain that morning because as he had been walking along the thousand impious bastard sons had sprung out of a hollow in a rock tree and attacked him screaming "HTORSTHENES YOU ARE BAD MAN" and then Htorsthenes calmly regarded them with but a blink of an eye he had already drawn his four-bladed katana which had earlier drank the blood of Tristram the Mighty Hero of Kvetch whose lies Htorsthenes had stopped anyway Htorsthenes shouted "NO BASTARD SONS YOU ARE THE BAD MAN" and began slicing them into tiny pieces with his katana which was very deadly because Htorsthenes had made it himself by smithing it in the Perdition Fires of Uz'gotherm which imbued his blade with the tortured cries of ten thousand souls whom he unleashes at his enemies and they start crying "OH NO HTORSTHENES YOU ARE TOO POWERFUL WE GIVE UP DONT KILL US" but then he kills them anyway because they are too evil and then once he had killed them his katana had so much blood on it that he did not want blood on it anymore so he began to clean it at the river Nial'fursreth whose magical waters can heal any wound unless they were so bad that they were unhealable and the only unhealable wound ever was caused by Htorsthenes because he is so powerful.

Later that night Htorsthenes was talking to Adrnas his female cohort of the night whom he had seduced with his beautiful sensitive eyes into which one might fall as into a lake because they are beautiful and large and pretty and Adrnas was saying to Htorsthenes "oh Htorsthenes you are so strong and yet also so sensitive" and Htorsthenes let out a cry of sorrow because the weight of killing bore heavily on his mind but he knew that he must because he had been tasked by Ael'frimeaer, God of Justice, and Htorsthenes knew that what he was doing was right but he also knew that all life was precious and Adrnas says "Htorsthenes what is wrong" and he said "the black burden of justice weighs mightily on my soul of burning" and she said "is there anythign I can do to soothe your pain" and he looked at her knowingly and raised an eyebrow and said "i can think of.............. _one_ thing" and she blushed because she was not experienced in "the ways of the world" but she said "Htorsthenes teach me so that I may express my love for you" and he says "okay" and takes off his katana setting it on a flat rock of the color of sand and standing up revealing his great big schlong to Adrnas and saying "this is my instrument of passion as well as also biogenesis are you ready to receive its blessing" and she says "oh my it is very mighty just as your muscles and brain are I embrace it eagerly" and he said "the first thing you must do is moisten it with your Chapel of Ingestive Entry so that it may be received graciously by your Mound of Venus" and she begins to gently suckle on his great huge wing-wong asking "mmph mmr rrmph?" which translated from dick-in-mouth speak is "is this right, Htorsthenes, master of blades and justice whom I would serve devotedly?" and he said "yes" and so she continues for twnety minutes getting him moist she slowly removes her brassiere which allowed her pendolous breasts to swing free from their confines of man's making and Htorsthenes said "oh wow your breasts are like melons of nefertiti, ancient Egyptian pharaoh of love and beautiful breasts" an d Ardnas blushed and said "why thank you" and began to rub them seductively for Htorsthenes's arousal and then be begins to gently caress them for like ten minutes and then Ardnas said "is it the time of readiness for my reception of your Staff of Childcrafting" and he slowly penetrated into her vaginal cavity and at first it hurt because it was her first time and he was pretty big but Htorsthenes is very gentle and so after hardly any time at all she was enjoying it and he was able to get a good rhythm and goes faster and faster until they both had an orgasm which was the most powerful of their life ever and fall asleep.

The next morning Htorsthenes left on his mission of justice and avengeance and took Adrnas with him since he knew that she had been implanted with his child and would need to learn how he fights because she will have to defend herself when she is the mother of the son of her husband who is Htorsthenes and she will join Htorsthenes on his mission because he knows that he welcomes help in the form especially of beautiful young women who have his children and can fight well after being trained by Htorsthenes when suddenly he spotted Stug Efrirts who for some stupid-ass reason decided that he hated Htorsthenes and so Stug shouted "THIS IS THE END HTORSTHENES" and Htorsthenes said "No.... THIS IS ONLY THE BEGINNING" and they fought with their blades and later with their fists because they were both masters of martial arts and Htorsthenes kicks Stug in the face and knocks him down and Stug says "Htorsthenes........... you never knew..... good.... from evil...." and Htorsthenes said "NOOOOOOOOO" and ran to Adnras because he could not believe the cruel words that Stug is saying and even though he knew Stug was wrong he had to seek comfort and in the meantime Stug runs away because Htorsthenes is too powerful but before he left to return again he shouted "I WILL BE BACK HTORSTHENES MARK MY WORDS" and Htorsthenes just wept into Adnras's ample bosom knowing that this day would be one marked by tragedy.


End file.
